1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to novel silylated octenyl ethers and their use as concrete sealers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organosilicon compounds are extremely useful materials. Simple organosilicon compounds such as alkylsilanes have been used as additives in such things as paints, hydraulic fluids, heat transfer fluids, and dielectric fluids. Polymeric materials such as polysiloxanes have been used as defoamers, rubbers, coatings, and as additives in emulsions, greases, adhesives, and sealants. Most of these compounds contain silicon-oxygen and silicon-carbon bonds both of which contribute to the many unusual properties of these substances such as strong adhesion to smooth surfaces such as glass, thermal and oxidative stability, chemical inertness, resistance to weathering, and good dielectric strength. Because the presence of silicon-oxygen and carbon-silicon bonds contribute to the unique chemical and physical properties of organosilicon compounds, many methods of forming these types of bond have been developed over the years.
In the case of carbon-silicon bonds, one of the most widely used methods of forming them is through the addition of Si-H bonds to carbon-carbon multiple bonds. This reaction, which is called hydrosilation or hydrosilylation, is well known in the art and has been used to make many types organosilicon compounds. The reaction is usually carried out by reacting a substituted silane and a terminal alkene or terminal alkyne. These types of hydrosilylation reactions are normally initiated by heat, light, or radiation and catalyzed by peroxides, bases, and noble metal catalysts. The most widely used catalyst system is one involving chloroplatinic acid or some other platinum complex such as a platinum-olefin complex normally in a single phase system.
Japanese patent No. JP 7810005 discloses the product of the reaction of a trialkyl or trialkoxy silane with an octadienyl ester made by telomerizing butadiene and a carboxylic acid having from 2 to 11 carbon atoms in the presence of a Pd catalyst. These compounds are useful as silane coupling agents and provide high adhesion and compatibility with organic and inorganic materials. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,483,973 and 4,528,353 disclose organosilicon compounds of the formula ##STR1## wherein R.sup.a and R.sup.b are C.sub.1-8 monovalent hydrocarbon radicals, t varies from 0 to 3, and Z is a saturated, unsaturated or aromatic hydrocarbon radical, said radical being further functionalized by a member selected from the group consisting of amino, ether, epoxy, isocyanato, acryloxy, and acyloxy and mixtures thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,627 discloses compounds of the formula R.sub.n -Si-L.sub.4-n wherein L is an alkoxyl group, R is a substituted hydrocarbon in which the hydrocarbon is an alkyl or alkenyl group, and the substituent may be an alkyl ether. U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,556 discloses a molding composition additive of the formula (R'O).sub.3 --Si--R wherein R' is a hydrocarbon group and R is an alkyl group optionally substituted by an alkoxy group or other functionality.